


Trip down memory lane

by nameless_whisper



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_whisper/pseuds/nameless_whisper
Summary: ...and they meet again
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ueda Tatsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Trip down memory lane

Christmas was slowly but surely approaching in Tokyo. The streets became all lit up, the shops introduced their holiday décor, and Christmas music was playing literally everywhere. He was fine with that, for a while. Although at some point by the end of November it hit him: this was going to be his first holiday season not spent on a stage. He wasn't complaining - a good rest was all he needed, and a night out with himself only, a so-called me-time he hasn't had the chance to have since forever. He pondered about that on his shopping trip for his niece - he just wanted to get done with the Christmas shopping way before the real craze started - when he passed by a newly opened bar in Akihabara. There was a time when he used to know all the bars and pubs in every area of Tokyo, he thought to himself as he entered the place with a bittersweet smile on his face - then he had to squint his eyes as the neon lights were hurting. He held up the shopping bag full of comic books he just purchased earlier to cover his face as he was looking for an empty seat. That's when he saw the familiar figure at the back of the bar. The guy was sitting there alone, possibly drinking his mind away as there were already three empty glasses on the table and one half full in his hand. He walked up to the table and looked down at his tipsy ex-colleague.  
'May I join you?' all he got as an answer was a nod - at first, then the guy must have recognised his voice as he peered up with a slightly frightened face. He didn't say anything, just put his books on the table and went to the counter. He got himself a beer and asked for a glass of water. As he got the order and walked back to the table placing the water in front of the other guy, he was looking up at him in awe.  
'T-thanks..'  
'You're very welcome.' he nodded and sat down. 'What are you up to? You all good?'  
'That's a bit of an exaggeration' laughed the other guy nervously, 'but I'll be good soon, thanks for pretending to care.'  
'Oh, come on. I do care. I wouldn't be asking.' They both were glaring at their respective glasses for a few seconds before he spoke up again. 'You look awful, Tatsuya. Is everything all right?' Tatsuya must have heard the concern in his voice as he put his half empty glass on the table and stared at him.  
'You really do care now, don't you?'  
'Are we going to blame me for what I have done as a kid?' he snorted out with a sudden wave of anger before taking a sip of his beer. 'I'm sorry' he whispered to himself rather than to the other man. Tatsuya's eyes shone with a huge amount of oppressed fear. His hands started to shake and he tried to hide them from the other man - the man who basically ruined his life when they were younger - who was now reaching out for him both literally and figuratively. 'I am.' Tatsuya let him touch his hand for a couple of seconds before pulling it away.  
'I'm not angry with you' he stated looking away, almost whispering. 'I'm terrified' he added, lowering his voice so much it barely sounded like any more than a breath.  
'I know. I fucked it up, everything. And I only know that now that I'm not there anymore. Will you ever be able to forgive me?'  
'I can try' Tatsuya smiled and he was the one reaching out for the other man's hand, just to offer a warm handshake. 'No promises though.'  
'Gotcha' he accepted the handshake and let himself get lost in that smile he has never seen directed at him. 'We've grown up, both. I was an asshole with you the whole time in the process. I made you cry and break too many times to count, and part of me understands if you don't want to trust me now. But fuck, we are over thirty, almost forty, and I truly am sorry for the whole shit I made you go through. I never meant to cause you any real harm. I was just a kid thinking it was funny. I don't think that anymore.'  
'Now that was something I never expected to hear from you. Apology accepted. And Ryo.. you must know something..' he stopped mid-sentence and finished off his bourbon before continuing 'it was never the words hurting me.. but them coming from you..' Nishikido looked at him as if he just said he was the president. That's when they both realised they were still holding hands. Ueda spoke up first. 'Well, I'm being tipsy right now, what is your excuse?' and he smiled. And then he laughed as none of them let go of the other still. It was that laughter Ryo always loved and envied from those getting it - the chirpy, sweet laughter of a fairy who just deserved every good thing on this planet and much more.  
'I might or might not have always had a small crush on you and your smile' he admitted quietly.  
'You are and always have been an asshole. Ruining my life just so others don't see that. Just so you know, everybody knew. Excluding me of course. Will you just finally kiss me now or what?'  
~~~


End file.
